Positive Tension
by kaylbunny
Summary: SoraRiku "What do you want?" Riku asks, and there are so, so many ways Sora could answer.


Title Positive Tension

By Kaylbunny

Pairing Sora/Riku

Rating - T

Disclaimer If it looks familiar, it isnt mine

Note The tense change in the second scene is deliberate.

-

"What do you want?" Riku asks, and there are so, so many ways Sora could answer.

He wants to run his fingers through Riku's silken, silver hair, before moving down his back to trace the pattern of his spine. His lips tingle with the need to kiss his slender neck; to nuzzle and lick and suck and bite and mark his pale skin. His body shivers with the want to straddle Riku and pin him to the bed, press their bodies together so close that they'll share heat and breath and Sora will be able to hold on to him so tight that Riku will never be able to leave again.

'You,' would be the simplest answer and so he says it, watching as Riku tenses in suspicion - or is that anticipation? - obviously waiting for elaboration.

Instead Sora plasters an easy-going smile on his face and walks over to his silver-haired quarry, slowly, trying to hide his predatory gait. It's something Simba taught him, one day on the pride lands; if the prey sees you coming, lure them into a false sense of security.

It doesn't quite work on Riku. He was always hyper-aware around Sora, even more so when his best friend and rival decided to visit him unexpectedly. By breaking in his bedroom window. In the middle of the night. Sora suspects he has little chance of assuring Riku he isn't up to something, considering the circumstances.

"Your parents are on holiday," Sora informs Riku, as if he doesn't already know. "It's just us." He is standing by the bed, now, looking down on his best friend. Riku is still under the covers. His chest is bare and in the pre-dawn light his pale skin seems to be glowing.

"Sora," Riku sighs, running a hand through his long hair in agitation. "Don't do this to me." He knows why Sora has come, that all the longing and the staring and the fighting and the yearning and the pain has finally come to a head. Knows as well as Sora does that if this happens, there'll be no going back. "Not unless you're sure."

Sora thinks he's never been surer of anything in his life.

-

"What are you thinking about?" Sora asked, and there were so, so many ways Riku could answer.

He thought that Sora looked beautiful, lying there wearing nothing but a grin. Marvelled over the fact that this time, taking Sora's innocence hadn't involved giving in to the dark and betraying everyone he loved. Wondered whether throwing himself on his best friend and wrapping his arms and legs around him and holding on as tight as he could and never letting go would be enough to make Sora stay.

'You,' was the simplest answer and so he said it, watched as Sora's eyes widened in curiosity - or was that surprise? - obviously waiting for elaboration.

Instead Riku smiled softly and leaned down for a kiss, amazed at being able to do so after so long dreaming about it. Sora sighed happily and wrapped his arms around Riku's neck, held him close as if he never wanted to let go. Riku wished there wasnt a part of his mind telling him this couldnt last, and he tried hard to make sure his mounting fear didnt show.

It didnt quite work on Sora. He had always been hyper-aware of Riku, sensing his emotions on some instinctive level. It seemed to work better for him now that they were as close as theyd ever been. His eyes conveyed so much love and strength that Riku was emotionally blown away. He realised he neednt hide his fear, because Sora had strength enough for them both.

Youre amazing, Riku informed Sora, because he truly didnt realise how special he was. I love you. He raised himself slightly and looked down at his best friend. Soras eyes were wide in surprise. The newly risen sun shone down on him, rested on his hair like some kind of halo.

Riku, Sora exclaimed, grinned as if hed never been happier in his life. Do you mean it? He knew why Riku had said it, that all the longing and the staring and the fighting and the yearning and the pain had been worth it. Knew as well as Riku did that they were in this together, finally. Are you sure?

Riku knew hed never been surer of anything in his life.


End file.
